


Pics or it didn’t happen

by Unorganisedcrime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Gay Bucky Barnes, Group chat, I’m doing this for the gays as I am one and I’m starved of lgbt friends, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, M/M, Pansexual Tony Stark, Texting, Trans Peter Parker, chatfic, nobody is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unorganisedcrime/pseuds/Unorganisedcrime
Summary: Students at Marvel High are either gay, confused (generally) or boththese are the kids that fall into the ‘both’ categoryThey say that birds of a feather flock together but little do they know it also works with the gays





	Pics or it didn’t happen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [skate fast eat ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289576) by [cryptic_potato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_potato/pseuds/cryptic_potato). 



> Stinky- Tony  
> RhodeWorkAhead-Rhodey  
> Kitten- T’Challa  
> BirthdayBanner- Bruce  
> Parkour- Peter Parker  
> RogerThat- Steve  
> Bucket- Bucky  
> CawCaw-Clint  
> CawCawApologist- Natasha  
> BirdBoy- Sam

‘Let’s Go Lesbians’

Stinky  
RhodeWorkAhead  
Kitten  
BirthdayBanner  
RogerThat  
Bucket  
CawCaw  
CawCawApologist  
BirdBoy

Stinky added Parkour

Stinky: what’s up sluts this my kinda cousin peter

Parkour: hi!!!

BirthdayBanner: kinda cousin????????

RhodeWorkAhead: real specific, tones

Parkour: it’s complicated

Stinky: more like a family friend tbh we’re barely related

RhodeWorkAhead: ouch

RogerThat: nice to meet you, peter! Why did you add him tho

Stinky: wow

RogerThat: not to be rude or anything I’m genuinely asking

Parkour: I just transferred schools!!!

Stinky: yeah and he’s smart as h*ck so he skipped a grade and now we’re stuck with him

Kitten: why did you censor the word heck

Stinky: because it’s a fucking bad word, t’challa

RogerThat: what happened to your username 

Kitten: shuri did

Parkour: wait you’re shuri’s older brother????

Kitten: yeah?

Parkour: I just came from her school she’s like,,,, one of my best friends

Kitten: abort mission

BirthdayBanner: rip T’Challa

Parkour: he will b missed

Stinky: I can’t really say anything about it because I still haven’t fixed mine from when binky changed it but I just want you to know, that from the bottom of my heart, I know it’s a kink

Kitten: im going to put you in a fucking meat grinder

Bucket: the fuck did you just call me

Parkour: first impressions are great

Bucket: new phone, who dis

Stinky: scroll up, binky

Bucket: idk who binky is

Parkour: its okay idk who anyone is

Parkour: I only know tony and t’challa 

Bucket: we really suck at making friends oops

Stinky: you can mcfucking say that again shiiiii

RhodeWorkAhead: @RogerThat dad friend help us out

RogerThat: bold of you to assume I know who anyone is either

BirthdayBanner: this chat is a fucking nightmare

Kitten: big rt

RogerThat: ANYWAY hi again peter I’m Steve and here’s the username rundown userscreenshot.jpg

Parkour: I’ve been blessed for once

Bucket: big mood

RogerThat: how old are you

Stinky: not very

Parkour: 15

Bucket: w h a t t h e f u c k

RogerThat: A BABY

RhodeWorkAhead: oh natasha is gonna have a field day with this kid

CawCawApologist: you called?

CawCawApologist: OMG ITS A BABY

Stinky: why do they always sense when you say their name

Stinky: it’s the fuckin Russians

CawCawApologist: сосать мою задницу

Bucket: Я собираюсь посадить тебя в мясорубку

Parkour: плагиат незаконен

Bucket: don’t call me out like that

CawCawApologist: you speak Russian?

Parkour: google translate

CawCawApologist: ah

CawCawApologist: even so tony I like your kinda cousin more than I like you can we keep him

RogerThat: ouch

Stinky: I figured 

Stinky: also same

BirthdayBanner: okay so off topic and everything but I’m about to cry

Parkour: are you okay?????

Stinky: what’s up brucie????

RogerThat: ???????

BirthdayBanner: y’all obviously know Thor

Parkour: the quarterback?

Stinky: also Bruce’s long time crush

RogerThat: fgs Anthony

Stinky: wow bringing out the full names now okay

BirthdayBanner: I mean he’s not wrong

Bucket: wait a sec important question for peter

Parkour: yes?

Bucket: are you straight?

Parkour: hell no

Bucket: thank god

RogerThat: in this house there’s not a single hetero allowed 

CawCawApologist: the gays really do flock together

Bucket: anyway Bruce continue

BirthdayBanner: well he just asked me to tutor him!!!!!

Stinky: OMFG

RogerThat: BRUCE IM SO PROUD OF YOU

Stinky: MY BABY SCIENCE BRO IS GROWING UP

CawCawApologist: if he hurts you I’ll castrate him.

BirthdayBanner: yo we’re not even dating yet chill

Parkour: yet

BirthdayBanner: I can’t believe I’m getting roasted by a 15 year old

RogerThat: wait isn’t Thor’s brother the kid that smuggled in snakes for the seniors’ prank last year

Parkour: what the fuck

RogerThat: language

Stinky: lAnGuAgE

Bucket: LaNgUaGe!1!!1!

RogerThat: you guys suck

Bucket: and you swallow

Stinky: oh we know

Stinky: about both

RogerThat: dksjsksh

Stinky: and yeah I think that was him

CawCawApologist: he was in the show last year he was the lead

Stinky: what kind of overachieving ass family

CawCawApologist: it’s okay apparently their sister broke someone’s arm in her freshman year there’s an outlier

BirthdayBanner: nope she’s the CEO of their dad’s company now

CawCawApologist: honestly that makes sense

Stinky: Thor seems like the least problematic sibling so far though so you did a good job brucie

BirthdayBanner: thank you?

Bucket: YOU SHOULD ADD HIM TO THE CHAT

Parkour: YEAH

BirthdayBanner: you say that as if I trust any of you not to say anything

RogerThat: I trust Bucky

Stinky: that’s gay, Steve 

CawCawApologist: and you’re the only one

Bucket: fight me Tasha

CawCawApologist: you’d lose

Parkour: jfc

Bucket: I’d beg to differ

CawCawApologist: Then Beg.

Stinky: I just got fucking chills

BirthdayBanner: Steve come and collect your mans

Parkour: I love learning who the gays are without having to ask

Bucket: kskkakakaysysysj

RogerThat: SKSKSKSKAKAK

Stinky: if they weren’t gay before they are now

Stinky: they were just friends for YEARS

Stinky: it was painful to watch the pining

Bucket: burn in hell, stark

Parkour: OOF

CawCawApologist: when does the tutoring start????

BirthdayBanner: tomorrow after school

RogerThat: yikes

Bucket: do you want me 2 pray 4 u

BirthdayBanner: please do

Stinky: now THATS a throwback

Parkour: ????

Bucket: cursed story for another day

Parkour: anyway you should add him

CawCawApologist: okay so I just took a minute to google his sister because obvs there are gonna be pictures of the current CEO of one of the biggest tech companies in the world and I’ll let the picture speak for itself

CawCawApologist: hela.jpg

Stinky: holy fuck

CawCawApologist: yeah

Bucket: is this how straight people feel holy shit

Parkour: she could step on me and id thank her holy fuk

CawCawApologist: BIG RT

RogerThat: oh damn

BirthdayBanner: so that whole family is just attractive huh

Stinky: apparently so

RogerThat: wait

Bucket: ???

RogerThat: isn’t Thor’s brother, snake boy, also smart as hell

Stinky: SNAKE BOY IM WHEEZING

Stinky: also trust you to put a whole ass sub clause in a fuckign text

RogerThat: trust you to call me out on it

Stinky: touche 

Stinky: but yeah he moved a year ahead, he’s in my history class

CawCawApologist: are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting

RogerThat: I think so

RogerThat: if he needed a tutor why couldn’t he ask his brother?

BirthdayBanner: Steve do not get my hopes up like this

BirthdayBanner: he probably just doesn’t like his brother

BirthdayBanner: how many people you know like their siblings?

RogerThat: Wanda, pietro

BirthdayBanner: SHUT UP, STEVE

Stinky: you can’t just list a pair to make a list more impressive 

Parkour: believe in yourself Bruce!!!! I’ll root for you

Parkour: and I think his brother is in my chem class let me check

Stinky: do I trust snake boy? No, but if it helps Bruce out then go off

Parkour: didn’t ask but ok

CawCawApologist: 911 I’ve witnessed a murder

Bucket: do you want some ice tony

Stinky: y’all are lame

Parkour: ouch

BirthdayBanner: I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again

BirthdayBanner: this chat is a fucking nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written for this fandom before but I’ve read profuse amounts for it and I am a SLUT for a chatfic so here u go
> 
> if you have any suggestions hmu because I am always grateful for ideas
> 
> also this is gonna be multi chapter I’ve just never done a multi chapter fic before and I don’t know how to change it yet don’t @ me


End file.
